


Names have consequences

by dorcas_gustine



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorcas_gustine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Why the Alliance seems intent in getting Captain Reynolds, Algie once again can’t figure, he ain’t a big shot, after all.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Names have consequences

Captain Malcolm Reynolds’ name precedes him. Ain’t nobody this side of the ‘Verse that ain’t heard of him.

Algie doesn’t really understand why, though, as all he’s heard seems to be Captain Reynolds losing his cargo, Captain Reynolds almost getting killed, Captain Reynolds running away with no coin.

They say he’s fooled the Alliance more than once, and he figures that maybe that’s it. Big, fancy people those Alliance guys, with fancy guns and fancy ships, and Captain Reynolds always manages to foil them with his ancient rust bucket of a boat.

Why the Alliance seems intent in getting Captain Reynolds, Algie once again can’t figure, he ain’t a big shot, after all.

He has the slight suspicion that it’s all just a bunch of stories made up. Every legend starts somewhere small and keeps getting bigger and bigger, until nobody remembers where it started and by then it’s become something entirely different.

Just like inflating a balloon.

Algie frowns. He can’t remember how come he’s started with Captain Reynolds and ended up with balloons.

“I’m Captain Reynolds, kid,” he says, hands on his hips, his brown coat parting and showing the holster. “These are Zoë and Jane.”

“I’m Algie,” he replies, shooting glances at the man and the woman accompanying Captain Reynolds.

He can’t decide which one is Zoë and which one is Jane. Algie may not be the sharpest tool in the box but he’s sure they’re both girl names, and right now he’s very confused. But not as confused as the big man’s parents to have called him Zoë. Or Jane, possibly.

Algie settles for Zoë, because it’s more scary-sounding than _Jane_.

He suddenly notices that Captain Reynolds is staring at him.

“What?” he asks.

Captain Reynolds rolls his eyes and behind him Zoë grips his big gun more firmly. Algie swallows. He knows that look, it’s the ‘I’m a second away from shooting you’ look. He knows that very well, because he gets it a lot.

“Your boss,” Captain Reynolds. “He said he had a job for us.”

Algie nods, because he’s been sent to meet them by his brother. Who is also his boss. “Yes,” he nods again. “Follow me, I’ll take you to my br- to the _boss_,” he corrects himself, because Lincoln always tells him that when they’re working it’s ‘boss’ and not ‘my brother’.

“Lead the way,” Captain Reynolds.

“And no funny business,” Jane says, raising her sawed off shotgun.

Come to think of it, she’s very scary-looking as well.


End file.
